<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Monster by LunarEclipsePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092615">True Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess'>LunarEclipsePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Crying, Gen, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Suicide, nice ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipsePrincess/pseuds/LunarEclipsePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina finds herself questioning her life and purpose after the battle and finds herself at the end of the blade Her Queen gave her.</p><p>I own no right to Star vs the Forces of Evil or any of its characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags I don't want to upset anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mina’s POV*</p><p>What happened?</p><p>That was the only thing I could think as I ran . Mewni used to be a mighty kingdom that vanquished monsters and held glory. Now, because of Star everything has changed. Oh, mud sister, what have you done? Queen Solaria would be so distraught at what has become of her beloved kingdom. I’m just glad she didn’t have to see her baby marry a monster and have a monster baby. My Queen would have fainted at the thought of her perfect bloodline being tainted by such disgusting, impure, monstrous blood. Star <br/>Butterfly has no idea what she has done to her kingdom and to her people. She has doomed all of Mewni with her monster lover thoughts. </p><p>I have been running for days and I no longer know where I am. Every tree looks just like the other. I eventually stopped to drink some water from a cool stream I found. As I drink I ponder. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? My Queen has long perished and no one seems to understand anything. I’m alone.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>When did I become so alone? I used to have friends and my comrades but now I’m alone. I don’t like being alone. When I’m alone the voices become louder. When I was fighting Meteora the voices were quiet, but now they are loud.</p><p>How could you let Star win?<br/>What would Solaria think?<br/>You’re a failure.<br/>You couldn’t protect your queen.<br/>You couldn’t protect your friends.<br/>You can’t even beat monsters.<br/>You’re a failure.<br/>Failure.<br/>Failure.<br/>Failure.<br/>Failure.</p><p>“FAILURE!”</p><p>I scream and throw a rock into the peaceful stream with red hot rage pouring into my veins. How can this stream be so peaceful and still? Doesn’t the stream know that Mewni is doomed? Shouldn't the water stop flowing? And the life stop growing? Why am I the only one in turmoil? <br/>In my anger I throw every rock I can find into the stream to make it just as rough and angry as me. Seeing the ripples and waves made by my rage doesn’t calm me as it should. The days of running finally take its toll as I collapse on the ground as I struggle for breath. I feel hot tears streaming down my sunken face as I cry for the loss of my kingdom, for the loss of my Queen. </p><p>Oh, My Queen. She trusted me more than anyone, and I failed her. What would she think of me now? Alone and hurting. She would say I’m a pathetic mess and that I should get up. </p><p>Get up.</p><p>Get up and do what?</p><p>My only purpose for living this long was to keep Mewni safe from monsters, but I have failed. </p><p>After laying there for what seems like hours I slowly sit up and stare at the stream. It’s calm now. You could never even tell I was there. It looks so peaceful, so pretty. Mewni used to be just as peaceful and pretty. I made sure of it. My job was to keep things peaceful and pretty, and here I am throwing rocks at an innocent stream. What has become of me? How did I get here? I should have died off with the rest of the warriors and let Mewni fall without my protection, maybe then they would have seen the truth. </p><p>I’m sorry, my Queen. You said I was strong, but you had no idea how weak I am. After you left my gloves hide nothing but scars of weakness. How sad you would have been to know that my shame was made with the dagger you gifted me. </p><p>I reach into my boot and grasp the base firmly. Pulling it out carefully as not to harm myself I gaze at the last gift my Queen gave me. A stunning dagger with emerald monster blood intertwining with the polished wooden handle. My eyes follow the swirls and curves of the blood as I feel even more tears well up in my bloodshot eyes. My Queen told me that this blade will only kill and harm monsters, but that was obviously not true as I have harmed myself with the blade accidently within two minutes of owning it. My Queen looked so sad that the gift she gave me caused me harm but I just reassured her that the magic must have been faulty. She laughed quilty and walked away. She had the most beautiful laugh. Her laugh was the last thing I heard before she was killed. She gave me the dagger the night she died and I could never bring myself to use it. At least not the way it's supposed to be used. </p><p>I should have died with the rest. I should have died when my Queen fell that cursed night. I should have died. But I didn’t. I lived and found myself in an endless loop of pain and insanity. The closest I felt to being whole again was when I was fighting for Mewni. A mistake was made when I survived. But that is a mistake I can easily fix.</p><p>Ever so slowly I rise from the matted grass and raise the dagger into the small bit of sunlight that shines through the forest canopy. The light made the blood glisten as I finally feel a smile form on my battered face. I will fix the mistake the universe made. I will see My Queen again. </p><p>With that last though I take the dagger and plunge it into my stomach and keep it in place. My Queen did not have a quick, painless death, so neither will I. I slowly lower to kneel on the grass as I feel my warm life flow out the wound and onto my hands. I raise one hand up to my face to see the beautiful color that was my life. I suddenly start to cough as my life pours out of my mouth and onto my struggling chest. I eventually pull the dagger out and watch as more of my life falls onto the grass. I laugh, a ragged, choked laugh as I fall onto my back and look up at the trees. I close my eyes and feel my life drip out of me slowly and painfully. Soon my breath slows as I feel myself gently fall asleep. The last thing I felt was raging heat encompassing my body.</p><p>*15 years later*</p><p>Meteora was running through the forest with Mariposa as they laugh and play in the sun. Eventually they come across a cool stream and stop to rest. As Meteora sat down her hand landed on something cold and rough. She calls over Mariposa as she holds a stunning dagger in her palm. The blade was shimmery and looked both new and very old all at once. Obviously magic was used to preserve the dagger. Meteora sat in the grass and stared fascinated by the beautiful emerald green swirls in the shiny wood. Eventually she noticed writing on the blade and read it out loud to Mariposa. </p><p>“The only life that shall end with this blade will be a true monster, and their body will as soon burn and leave this world to not taint the land anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>